


Used

by kittyporkcati



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyporkcati/pseuds/kittyporkcati
Summary: Matt gets kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i didnt proof read this much but i might go back and do it later. Enjoy!

Matt came too in a cold, dingy basement. His brain was foggy as was his vision. The first thing he noticed was the strain he felt in his arms, and that his feet were not touching the floor. His wrists and ankles were chained to an ‘X’ shaped cross of sorts that was hanging on the wall. It was then that he began to panic. 

He tried to go back and think of the events leading up to this but he was having trouble remembering. He was sure that yesterday-or he thought, because surely, he couldn’t have been hanging here any longer than that-he went to the bar just to have a night out to himself. Okay good, he thought, he was starting to remember the bar. He went to the same one he always goes to, sat in the same seat, and then ordered the same drank. 

That was as far as he got when he heard footsteps from above. He jumped upon hearing the noise, making his chains rattle. That’s when he remembered more details from last night. A cute guy had offered to buy him a drink. Matt had believed the man to be perfectly safe. So, after he had complimented Matt’s blue eyes and curly hair, making him blush in the process, Matt had developed a little crush and was more than pleased to accept the offer. Surely the harmless seeming man had not put anything into his drink. 

Not hearing the footsteps anymore, Matt took the opportunity to look around the room. There was lots of scary equipment such as saws, knives, whips, and a rusty surgical table. After that he decided not to look any further. 

About five minutes later he started to hear more footsteps and he noticed light starting to appear around the door. He tried not to appear too startled in case it would upset his captor. The man walked in slowing after locking the door behind him and made his way over to Matt. It was still too dark in the room to make out what the man looked like, all Matt could tell was that he was tall and somewhat muscular, like the man from the bar last night. 

“Hello Matt, do you remember me from last night?” the man said. 

Shit, it was the man from the bar. Jorel, Matt thought. He did not know what to think in his panicked state. His main thoughts were just how is he going to escape. 

“Answer us Matthew,” he heard a different voice say and us? Looking up he saw a man that he didn’t recognize from the bar but was obviously friends with this Jorel character. This man had short, choppy blonde hair with some dark roots showing. 

“You see Mattie,” Jorel was speaking again, “Me and Danny wanted to find someone we could bring home and play with and I thought that you would be perfect.” 

Matt was too scared to move or look up. He was unsure what they meant by that exactly as he was fully clothed still. Maybe they only wanted to torture him, Matt began to tear up a little at the thought. Hopping that they wouldn’t notice but it was too late for that. 

“Ahhh, don’t cry Mattie, we’re going to have fun,” Danny said stroking Matt’s hair and wiping away a tear. Matt knew that wasn’t the case for him, and would have moved away of he could’ve but figured it would not have been a good idea anyway because he certainly did not want to make them mad. 

Matt tried to hold his breath when Danny began breathing down this. Jorel moved closer to him, to his left with Danny on his right. They were both eyeing up and down his body, making Matt nervous and self-conscious. Danny was the first to start touching him, he seemed to be the most excited about this, Matt thought. Jorel was getting something out of this pocket. Danny seemed to be distracting Matt from it but lowering his hand on Matt’s stomach. 

Matt could now see that Jorel had a knife in his hand. He moved the knife up to Matt’s neck and giving him little pokes with it. Matt was now shaking, hoping not to get cut with it. Instead Jorel brought the knife back to his neck and in one quick movement cut down matt’s shirt and removing it from him. 

With his shirt off, Danny began to undo his feet starting with his right foot. Jorel did the same on the other and then they both began working on getting his writs out. 

Once Matt was freed, Jorel held on to him before he could escape or try fighting back, though he did attempt to kick and flail his legs almost kicking Danny, but he was overall unsuccessful. They lead him to the table and began strapping him down once again immobilizing him. Danny got on the table with him, straddling his legs. 

“You’re so beautiful Matt, it’s wonderful that Jorel found you,” he whispered into Matt’s ear. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” Matt said in response. 

“I don’t think you’re in much of a position to make demands Mattie,” Danny giggled. 

“And if you start screaming we will have to gag you,” Jorel threatened. 

“Be nice Jay,” Danny said back to him rolling his eyes. 

Matt wasn’t sure what to do but he wasn’t going to scream for help after that threat. He was left helpless and half naked with a psychopath on top of him and another seemingly more violent one in the room. 

Jorel came over to the table and watched Danny kiss and leave little hickies on his body for a moment. When he got bored of that and took his knife back out, making Matt more nervous. He started with the knife at Matt’s hips and moved Danny off of him, and began to cut all the way down this leg and did the same on the other side and then did the same with his boxers. Matt was left naked at the mercy of the two of them. 

Jorel and Danny eyed Matt hungrily. Danny seemed like an excited child who was new to this, but Jorel clearly had experience and knew exactly what to do and how to control the situation. 

Matt laid there shaking while they had a whispered conversation, Matt maybe could have understood what was going on if he wasn’t shaking so bad but maybe he’d rather not know anyway, he thought. 

Jorel then got on the table right on top of Matt’s shoulders. 

“Open up Matt,” he said lustfully while unzipping his pants. 

When he didn’t obey the command, he was slapped across the face quite hard and felt Jorels hand squeezing his jaw painfully to get him to open his mouth. As soon as it was open Matt felt his dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged immediately and tears began forming in his eyes. 

Soon after that he felt a hand wrap around his own dick making him moan involuntarily. It was quite the contrast; Jorel was face fucking him harshly while Danny was gently massaging him while using his other hand to touch himself. Even though Matt was sickened by them he couldn’t deny that it felt good to him. 

Matt tired however not to moan to much because he knew it was just giving Jorel more pleasure but damn Danny sure knew what he was doing. 

“You like this Matt, being used?” Jorel asked looking into Matt’s eyes. 

All Matt could do was nod in response. He didn’t like it, not exactly at least, but any other answer would have displeased Jorel and Danny too possibly. 

Danny was beginning to speed up, pumping Matt’s dick harder and faster, making him buck his hips or try to despite being strapped to the table. 

“I think our Mattie is really enjoying himself Jay,” Danny said. 

“I think so too,” Jorel commented back. 

“I’m getting close and I think Matt is too,” Danny said through moans. 

Matt was getting close, unfortunately he thought. On one hand, he wanted this to stop and be released and on the other he would like to be able to last longer and enjoy the moment. 

Without any warning Jorel came in Matt’s mouth screaming obscenities. Matt gagged a little which earned him an angry look from the man above him. 

“For that I’m gonna make you swallow, whore,” Jorel said holding Matt’s nose so he hard to swallow. 

Shortly after that Matt came and Danny did the same after watching Matt. 

“That was amazing Jorel,” Danny said as they kissed. 

“We can do it anytime we want now,” He said back smiling. “See you again tomorrow Matt.” 

“Goodnight Mattie,” Danny said. 

And that was it. That was the last thing Matt heard before hearing the big basement door close. Now he was left naked and covered in cum just waiting to be used again.


	2. Jorel

It was now day two, Matt thought. He would drift in and out of sleep and was unsure of the time. He hadn’t seen Jorel or Danny since last night and he was still strapped to the table, stiff and unable to move. He was so bored he almost wanted to hear the door open no matter what it meant for him. 

He got his wish not long after thinking that. 

The door open quickly and slammed shut making Matt jump. He then heard footsteps stomping on the ground toward him. Matt thought it sounded like Jorel. 

When the person came into view Matt saw that it was Jorel, an angry Jorel. 

“Hello Matt,” Jorel said hatefully. 

“Let me explain to you a reason you are here,” he said in the same tone. 

Matt was nervous to hear the answer but was curious as well. 

“You are here for me and for when I get angry. Well today me and Danny had an argument. Nothing major or anything that concerns you. All you need to know is that in the next hour or so I will be taking me anger so I can let it out on you instead of Danny.” 

Matt didn’t like the sound of that but was in no position to argue with him so he just stayed silent. Maybe Jorel wouldn’t hurt him, maybe he would just yell at him. But that was wishful thinking. 

“Now Matt if I am pleased with you after today perhaps I will consider feeding you.” 

This got Matts attention as he was very hungry. 

Jorel left the table where Matt was and when to some cabinets on the wall. He was taking something out but Matt couldn’t see what it was. 

“Alright Matt open your mouth,” Jorel said returning to the table.  
Matt quickly obeyed. 

Jorel put a red ball gag into his mouth and fastened it tightly to his head. 

“Okay Matt I’m going to undo your straps and you are going to get on your knees and elbows for me and not try running. Because if you do, you’ll be in for a lot worse then you already are,” Jorel said chuckling slightly. 

Matt began shaking upon hearing that. He slowly got into the position that Jorel asked him too. Matt could feel Jorel looking at him from behind, making him very self-conscious being in that exposed state. 

“Mmm, I like that view,” Jorel praised, not making Matt feel any better. 

At this point, Matt just wanted to get this all over with. He had a slight idea of what he might be in for and just wanted to hurry it all along. He’d go with whatever Jorel asked to appease him and hopefully then he would leave him alone for a while.

Soon he heard the dominant man pick something up. Matt shifted on his elbows a little but tried his best to stay still.   
Then he heard something swish in the air and felt it come down painfully across his ass. All that could be heard now was the sound of Matt’s cries and the whip hitting him. 

For the next five minutes Jorel didn’t slow down a bit. Matt’s ass was turning dark red, almost purple, and the skin had started to break in some spots. 

Matt cried through the gag. Jorel decreased his pace slightly but the implement was still hitting him just as hard. When Matt thought about it Jorel had probably just slowed down because his arm was getting tired, not because he had any concern for the him. 

About 4 more strikes later, Jorel put the whip down. 

“Now, are you ready to be a good boy for me Mattie?” Jorel asked breathlessly. 

Matt nodded his vigorously in response, unable to speak through his tears and the gag.

He heard Jorel removing his clothing and he mentally prepared himself what he could. 

“So, Matt, you must be a virgin because it sure looks like you are,” Jorel said in reference to Matt’s tight hole. He gave the hole a slight poke with his finger making the boy shiver in fear. 

In fact, Matt was an ass virgin technically, so he deiced to agree with that by nodding, thinking it please Jorel. 

“That’s good to hear you’ve been saving yourself for me,” Jorel said while nipping at his ear. This was not how Matt ever imagined losing of course. 

Matt shook at Jorel groped his ass, making his face turn red from embarrassment, not to mention how sore he still was. Jorel got closer behind Matt, where they could feel the heat from each other’s bodies. Matt shook in anticipation of what was to come. Jorel could feel his quivering and seemed to be getting off on it. 

“You know Matt, I wanted to do this yesterday, but Daniel wanted to ease you into this. So I’m glad he’s not here with us now to ruin our fun,” Jorel said with laughing sadistically. Whatever he was pissed about earlier didn’t seem to be affecting him much now, considering the good time this was for him. 

Jorel then got behind Matt gripping his sore, purple hips and lining himself up. 

Matt tried to pull away but was firmly slapped on the ass by Jorel’s hand making him yelp and bite down on the gag. After that he tried to stay as still as he could. 

Jorel slowly put his dick up to Matts ass. He put the tip in slowly and them roughly slammed in and began thrusting. Giving Matt no time at all to adjust. Not that Matt really expected him to, though. 

Matt began crying again and the pain was so bad he started to feel sick to his stomach. He should have been worried about   
throwing up and choking on it because of the gag, but Jorel was keeping his mind on other things. 

Matt keep on waiting for Jorel to find his prostate, but it was like he knew how to avoid it just so Matt wouldn’t have any fun. He was hard, but was in too much distress to even notice it. 

A few more thrust later and he found it. It didn’t take the pain all away like Matt had hoped it would, but it made things much better. 

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Jorel said lustfully. 

Matt felt him come in his ass and felt it drip out of him as Jorel pulled out of him. 

“Thanks for that, Mattie, I feel much better,” Jorel said smiling and kissing Matt’s forehead, which struck him as odd.   
Matt soon felt something soft between his checks and realized Jorel was cleaning him up. 

“Danny will be here tomorrow probably, you can take the gag out yourself,” Jorel said. 

Matt was scared that there was no mention of food, but since Danny seemed to be nicer he was hoping for some then.   
Once Jorel was done cleaning him up, he left locking the door behind him. Leaving Matt alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! And if i get enough feedback I might write another chapter containing some tender moment with Danny so yeah. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Comments are always much appreciated


End file.
